One Phone Call
by Schnickledooger
Summary: Thatz and Rune's demands for their mandatory one phone call before being tossed into Nadil's prison cell. Parody on scene in Vol. 20.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Dragon Knights**, Mineko Ohkami does.

**Summary: **Thatz and Rune's demands for the mandatory one phone call before being tossed into Nadil's prison cell. Parody on scene in Vol. 20.

**A/N: Bold parentheses with a number inside indicate a footnote which is explained at the bottom.**

**One Phone Call**

"HEY! HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Thatz howled as he struggled in Fedelta's grip as the demon attempted futilely to throw him into the demons' holding cell in the dungeon, "WE GET A PHONE CALL! I KNOW MY RIGHTS AS A THIEF WHO'S BEEN LANDED IN JAIL NUMEROUS TIMES! WE GET A FREAKIN' PHONE CALL AND I DEMAND IT RIGHT NOW! RUNE, BUDDY, BACK ME UP!"

Rune, however, was a little concerned over another matter at the moment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the elf wailed as he kicked and struggled between Shydeman and Shyrendora as they dragged him towards the cell, "I CAN'T GO TO JAIL! I HAVE A CLEAN RECORD! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN MY REPUTATION FOR LIFE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS INJUSTICE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANA BECOME A KLEPTOMANIAC CRIMINAL LIKE THATZ! NOOOOOOOO!"

Thatz sweatdropped as Rune was tossed into the prison alongside him facefirst.

"Thanks for all the support, bud," he stated sarcastically.

The elf shot up from his position on the floor and gasped in horror as he took in his surroundings. In the next instant, he was at the cell's bars, grasping them tightly and shaking them quite forcefully.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" he shouted at the retreating backs of the captors, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME KIND OF AN ANIMAL?"

With that the elf let out an ear piercing half-shriek, half-growl of desperation.

"A PHONE CALL! WE GET A PHONE CALL!" Thatz bellowed at the demons who disappeared around a corner without a backward glance.

"FINE!" the Earth Dragon Knight exclaimed, "I'LL MAKE YOU GIVE US A PHONE CALL!"

There was silence for a little while before Thatz's confident, brazen voice broke in the darkness…

"This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on, my friends! Some people starting singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…this is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends…" **(1)**

One hour later…

"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was-"

"OH, PLEASE, PLEASE, SOMEBODY GIVE HIM THE BLASTED PHONE CALL!" Rune screamed miserably, slumping down and resting his forehead on the bars, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

Six hours later…

"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" shrieked a pale-faced, bloodshot-eyed Shyrendora stomping towards them, night attire rumpled and hair mussed from lack of sleep, "HERE'S YOUR INFERNAL PHONE CALL!"

Thatz caught the cell phone that was flung non-too gently at him and grinned.

"Hey, look, Rune! A _cell_ phone! Haha! Get it? 'Cause we're in cell? Haha!" the ex-thief laughed then stopped at the murderous expression on the elf's face.

"Not funny? OK, then. Ahem," clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders, Thatz quickly punched in the number and waited for the response.

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut. What can we do for you today?" came the voice on the other end.

"Ummm, yes. I'd like five pizzas please. Make one everything, one Hawaiian, one with extra cheese, one with double pepperoni, and uh…one with anchovies. Heck, might as well try 'em at least one time," Thatz replied before looking up and seeing the gaping Shyrendora and Rune.

"What?" the Dragon Knight inquired dumbly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Rune screeched flaying his arms madly, veins popping out on his head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Thatz said, "What kind of pizza would you like, Rune?"

The veins on the elf's head quadrupled in number if that was possible.

"YOU FORCE ME TO LISTEN TO YOU CATERWAUL TO A SONG FOR SEVEN HOURS…AND THEN WASTE OUR ONE PHONE CALL ON _PIZZA_? ARE YOU _INSANE_?"

"Nooo, I'm not insane," Thatz sniffed airly, "I'm being smart. We're in a prison cell. We need to eat! You think the demons are gonna feed us? You should be thanking me for my quick thinking."

Rune stared at his fellow Dragon Knight for a second before leaping at him and bringing them both crashing to the ground in a splendid tackle.

"GIMME THE PHONE!" the elf shouted, wrestling Thatz for it.

"No, wait!" Thatz cried, straining his arm to keeping the phone out of reach, "I haven't confirmed the order yet!"

Rune straightened up, glared at the ex-thief, and promptly dealt a swift hard punch to the stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Thatz grunted in pain, hands instinctively going towards his injury, dropping the phone, which was quickly snatched up by the elf.

"HEY! YOU ONLY GET _ONE_ PHONE CALL!" Shyrendora protested, reaching her hand through the bars to get the appliance back.

Rune lunged at the fingers and snapped at them with a fierce snarl.

Shryrendora withdrew them quickly with a muffled shriek.

"YOU ANIMAL!" she cried in outrage.

"Well, he did warn you," stated Thatz sitting up and rubbing his middle.

Rune ignored the both of them, hung up on Pizza Hut and dialed the number for the Dragon Castle.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Hello?" came a weak, breathless voice finally.

"Oh, Lord Lykuleon!" Rune exclaimed worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, R-r-rune," said the Dragon Lord's as he struggled to form the words, "This…isn't…a good t-time…to c-call."

"I'm sorry!" the elf apologized, "I know you're not feeling well, but I have to warn you ahead of time. Thatz and I have been-"

"_Ooooooh, Raseleane! Mmmmm_-" came the voice on the other end.

Rune eyes widened as he stared at the phone in shock.

"R-rune?" Lord Lykuleon said, "Call back…in an…h-h-hour…or t-three."

There was a batch of mad giggles in the background.

_CLICK!_

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Rune screamed in horror and pitched the phone back at Thatz.

"OMG! NO TOUCHIE!" the ex-thief yelped, hurling it at Shyrendora.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU TAKE IT!" the female Yokai shrieked, tossing it back to Rune.

The phone went around in a circle in a game of Hot Potatoe until Thatz missed a catch whereupon it collided into the stone wall behind him and smashed into smithereens.

"MY PHONE!" Shryendora cried, "I HAD FREE ROAMING CHARGES AND EVERYTHING!"

"The pizza…" mourned Thatz, "The pizza's not coming cuz the order wasn't confirmed."

The Earth Dragon Knight began to bawl rivers.

"AH! MY EARS! MY EARS!" Rune screeched hands on head, racing about the small cell in panic, "NO! NO! BAD IMAGE! BAD!"

The elf began slamming his head into the prison wall in an attempt to block out the picture his mind had printed.

Eventually, he knocked himself out which was a fortunate relief.

Thatz used Earth to burrow a hole in the wall, which caused water to leak through and the others to find them.

And Shyrendora stole her brother's phone and got free roaming charges _and_ service.

Shydeman could never figure out why on his phone bill it was reported he called the 1-800-LOVE hotline fifty-four times.

And Lord Lykuleon installed a private line for his room so that no more interruptions would be made.

And that's what really happened.

**The End!**

**A/N: Dude, I have NO idea where I came up with this! I just wanted a little short humorous story that I didn't have to worry about updating. Hehe, I really liked writing it and I hope you all will tell me what you thought of it and what parts that made you laugh. Please? Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**(1) "The Song That Never Ends" was written and composed by Norman Martin and played on the tv show Lamb Chop's Play-Along.  
**


End file.
